young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Cliffjumper
Cliffjumper (クリフジャンパー, Kurifujanpā), Cliff (クリフ, Kurifu) to his chums, isn't your run-of-the-mill Autobot freedom fighter. Armed with six-cylinder ion cannons, a quantum-sensitive multiphase targeting system that would make Megatron jealous, and of course, the old-school technique of pummeling Decepticons with his fists, Cliffjumper prefers to liven up the day with firefights while retrieving enemy intelligence. He more than lives up to his name: He'll fearlessly leap long before he bothers looking! Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Billy Brown (English), Noriaki Sugiyama (Japanese) He transforms into an adapted earth vehicle mode of a red Dodge Challenger. Robot Mode In robot mode Cliffjumper is red, has two white horns on his head, and is a medium sized Autobot. He has blue eyes and the middle of his body has a black belt through it containing his headlights. Vehicle Mode Cliffjumper transforms into a red Dodge Challenger. It has two horns on the front and yellow headlights. Attributes: Gallery File:Cliffjumper-TFP-Vehicle_1289399214.jpg|Cliffjumper's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Like most Autobots, Cliffjumper was a loyal and determind soldier. However unlike most, Cliffjumper was rather cocky and often leaped into situations before looking. He also seemed to think he could handle battle situations on his own, which would ultimatly lead to his death at the hands of Starscream. However Cliffjumper was still a fun loving and playful Autobot. He was also quite the chatterbox and would often talk about his experiences on Cybertron. As a Terrorcon, Cliffjumper was aggressive, violent and mindlessly destructive. Relationships Friends and Allies *Autobots **Alpha Trion **Meltdown **Tailgate *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus **Wheeljack **Front-Line *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *June Darby *William Fowler Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave **Knock Out **Breakdown **Starscream **Airachnid **Dreadwing *Insecticons **Hardshell *Predacons **Predaking *M.E.C.H. **Cylas *Unicron Weapons and Abilities Weaknesses History During the Great War, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee invaded the lair of Airachnid, who had captured Arcee and Tailgate. Airachnid had already killed Tailgate by the time Cliffjumper and Bumblebee arrived, but they were able to pull a shellshocked Arcee to safety. Following the Great Exodus, Cliffjumper was investigating reports of a Decepticon operation on the deserted Cybertron when he was captured by Starscream's forces along with Arcee. When interrogated, he held out and faked a shutdown, being thrown into the same cell as Arcee. The pair were taken to Shockwave, who used a cortical psychic patch on Arcee to decode the transmission—a message from Optimus Prime calling the Autobots to Earth. Cliffjumper subsequently kept Starscream busy long enough for Arcee to free herself and the pair went to destroy the space bridge that Shockwave had build. Cliffjumper distracted the Decepticons while Arcee sabotaged the bridge though Shockwave caught them in the act. Cliffjumper ended up fighting the Decepticon scientist and came off second best, though he was saved by Arcee. The two Autobots jumped through the space bridge, encountering Shockwave one last time mid-bridge before they ended up on Earth. As the pair went off to find Optimus, Cliffjumper regaled Arcee with the story of the time he was lost in the Sea of Rust. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Deceased Category:Terrorcons Category:Terrorcon Zombies